Perfect Little Demon
by Valandra
Summary: Heero sets out on a hunt to capture the demon Shi no Kami and Wu Fei sets out to find Heero. OneShot


A/N: Written for MetaD. Best AU 2003 contest (placed third runner up). Revised for Nanashi's 2003 contest.   
One-shot, completed: 9/9/03 revision completed: 10/6/03   
Rated: PG-13   
Betaed by: Zorra   
Warnings: Yaoi, AU, blood and violence.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys.   
Feedback: Always welcomed.   
E-mail address: Espheria@hotmail.com   
Archived: Just ask. 

  
  


**Perfect Little Demon   
  
By: Valandra**

  
  


**Entrapment/Extermination Request:**   
Request to one Zero, for the entrapment and/or extermination of the creature dubbed Shi no Kami. This demon has been preying on the citizens of Elan for months, possibly longer. The citizens retaliated two weeks before this was sent, and were slaughtered. A young man traveling in the woods witnessed the demon's presence in the middle of the small town just after the slaughter, and claimed the demon ran into the woods.   
There were no survivors.   
Description of the demon is sketchy, it was dark when the youth saw it. Huge, dark wings were wrapped around its body as a cloak, long plaited hair, giving the impression of a female. Shorter than the youth, no more than five and a half feet. Frame could not be made out because of the wings. It kept its back to the youth, so no facial description. Dark leggings and footwear.   
Private request. Reward upon entrapment: 600,000 leangs. Reward upon extermination: 407,000 leangs. Confirmation of completion to be sent to the address given upon acceptance. The demon's head for extermination, caged and controlled if caught. No deadline, but the request will be sent to another after one month. After this, you are still eligible, but you will have competition.   
Accept, then send this letter's ashes with the messenger. 

  


Inazuma 

* * *

Heero Yuy glared at the messenger, a calculating glint in his eyes. It was a wondrous offer, and he'd not accepted any in the past few months. Being such a well-known and accomplished assassin/hunter allowed him the liberty (and reputation) of only taking on the best; nothing else was satisfactory or challenging any more. 

A definite challenge this looked to be. But what really compelled him to burn the letter was the whole-scale slaughter. Provoked though it was, the demon had no need to go that far. Demons, like humans, made their own choices. Demons just happened to be more powerful than humans. Given that, demons were also fewer in number. 

_As are all non-human races. Nature's way of balancing the scale,_ Heero though, somewhere between amusement and bitterness. It wasn't common knowledge that Heero himself wasn't fully human; only two-thirds. His mother had been half human, half angel. He could form the wings most associate with angels, and he was sensitive to magic, though he couldn't cast any himself. Be it the small amount of angel's blood in his veins, or his lack of faith in God, he didn't know, nor care. Like all non-humans that had some human blood, he could change his appearance between that of a non-human, and a human. 

As such, he spent most of his youth training, growing stronger. Not just to prove to himself that he was no less…anything, then any other beings, but also upon his mother's insistence. Unable to use magic, in her eyes, he was defenseless against those that would prey upon non-humans. It also wasn't uncommon for the non-humans to possess an ethereal beauty, and Heero was no exception. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Heero poured the ashes into a jar. Giving the jar to the messenger and pocketing the address, he saw the man out before seeking out his lover. He was in the same business as Heero, so they would not be traveling together, least someone needs the other. His lover was just as good as Heero himself. Neither would tolerate slacking from the other, and they pushed each other beyond their preconceived limits. 

Exiting through the cabin's back door, Heero immediately spotted his lover beneath his favorite tree, meditating. With a small smile upon his lips, he went over to him. 

Though he was aware of his approach, Wu Fei didn't open his eyes until the other was kneeling beside him. Raising an eyebrow at him, "What did the human want?" It wasn't condescending, merely a simple question that pointed out the stranger's scent was still on Heero. 

"A new hunt. A demon from the description, possibly female, near Elan. It slaughtered all of Elan after the citizens allegedly retaliated against it. No known name, but it's been given the name Shi no Kami. I have a month before the request is sent out to another, but can still hunt past that. Private request, entrapped or dead, though it seems he prefers it alive. Didn't recognize the sender's name." 

"Aa. How long do you think this will take?" if he was disappointed that he didn't get a similar request, it didn't show. 

"Half the allotted time, depending on how far it has traveled from Elan." 

Wu Fei smirked, "You're looking forward to this." 

Heero returned the smirk and nodded, "Indeed, I am. I plan to leave at dawn." It was mid-afternoon already. They'd spend the rest of the day preparing for his departure. 

"Well, let's go get you packed then." Though he wasn't worried about his lover's safety, he'd just as soon not see him off unprepared. 

A holy sword that had belonged to Heero's grandfather (a full-blooded angel), his mother had given it to him once he was able to wield it. A small crossbow that attached to the wrist, the arrow tips made from obsidian pearl and coated in nymph's blood. Armor made of dragon scales that Heero…received upon meeting Wu Fei; it was worn over simple cloth garments. Knee-high boots also made of dragon skin. A regular dagger also fit in the back-side of his right boot. 

Wu Fei was a dragon, one of rare races of non-humans that have both human and non-human forms. They had to reach a certain age before they could achieve their human form, at least a century; Wu Fei was over four. 

Heero had actually been requested to kill the dragon from Chousing. It had been a private request, and gave the impression that the dragon was a murderer. After the first few encounters with him, Heero had learned that the entire reason behind the price on Wu Fei's head was because he would not bed the area's chief controller. Insulted, the controller had placed an official price on the dragon's head, dead or alive. 

**** 

As planned, Heero was on his way by dawn. Wu Fei saw him off before going about his own daily duties around their home. 

Traveling by horse, it took two days to get to the remains of Elan. He had yet to see any sign of the demon. Using the light of the third day to scout through the ruined village, he found the demon's tracks and what he assumed to be the youth's tracks. As well as two, possibly three pairs of human prints. 

As the citizens' bodies weren't laying out, others must have been through to gather and burry them. They had scuffled some of the demon's tracks, but Heero was certain it had headed south-west of the village. Judging by the tracks, it was also injured. Considering the mass destruction of the village, Heero wondered at what type of demon he was hunting. It could cause this much damage, yet was injured by (according to the letter) a "desperate" band of humans from the village. 

It was just past noon, so he decided to follow the tracks with the remaining daylight. As the message had claimed, they went deep into the forest. Keeping an eye on the tracks, Heero was mildly curious as to why the demon continued to walk instead of flying. He wondered if it was injured enough to be incapable of climbing to the treetops to take flight. He hadn't seen any blood, but that would have been long gone by now. The tracks were barely visible to his above-average sight. 

With an hour of daylight left, he backtracked for half an hour before stopping to make camp. He tied his horse to a tree, letting it graze freely on the undergrowth, and settled down on his bedroll with some cold dinner. He didn't want to risk an unnecessary fire that could give away his position, when the nights were still warm. It wasn't until the stars' twinkle could be seen through the dense forest-top that he finally laid down to sleep. 

He was awake before the sun rose, and was ready to move on once its rays broke through his "green sky." 

Two hours later, and the tracks were gone. Either time and nature had worn them away, or the demon had finally realized it was leaving an obvious trail. Either way, Heero knew he was close. Save for himself, the forest was silent. 

Mentally dividing the area in front of him into a collection of roughly thirty-degrees of width each, Heero searched seven miles into each before backtracking and searching the next area. He thought about returning on the next thirty degrees, but that was a little dangerous, as well as foolish. 

Anything he found coming back to his starting point wouldn't be as much help, especially if he ran into either the demon or its lair. He would leave his own scent and tracks for the demon to find if it came this way. And most importantly, he would have his back turned on the demon. A mortal mistake for many, and one he had been warned against since birth; of course, warnings of humans were just as frequent, if not more in quantity. 

Continuing this pattern of search, taking only a fifteen minute brake for lunch and to rest his horse, Heero found signs of humanoid inhabitation. Coming upon a river, he caught sight of what might be a worn path beyond his seven mile limit. Dismounting, he cautiously made his way towards it and felt a small sense of elation upon seeing he was correct. Leaving his horse tied and safe, Heero followed the path from the side, within the trees. The path itself didn't follow the river, just lead to it from within the woods to its right. Though, there _was_ a small area clear of trees, about two to three yards between the river and where the trees stood. 

Following the path for near twenty minutes, Heero found the demon's lair. From a distance, he determined that the demon wasn't home, nor in the nearby area. With three hours of daylight left, he headed back for his horse and supplies. Within the hour he was back and had "camp" set up at a safe distance, though not where he'd be unable to see the lair. 

Scouting the area, senses on high alert, Heero had to get closer to the lair than he liked before he caught wind of the demon's scent. Mildly relieved though not lax, the scent was at least three or four days old. Closer still, Heero knew without a doubt, from the scent, that it was male. Taking a risk and entering the lair, he found that it was furnished as most…_humans_ would their own homes, though a bit on the bare side. 

Scrutinizing and looking it over, he came to the conclusion that that's how it normally was. The demon hadn't packed up and moved yet. Though it was possible that it decided to leave everything behind and relocate. 

Returning to his camp, he kept a watchful eye and ear out for the demon, and didn't let his senses relax. He knew the demon would catch his scent, as Heero had gotten so close, literally _inside_ its lair. He believed the demon would catch his scent before he caught its. 

That night, Heero only allowed himself to lightly doze once the stars were at their brightest, and only until dawn. 

He didn't move the next day, save what was necessary or to eat. Near dusk he decided to wait two more days before moving on and search elsewhere. It was possible that the demon had decided to leave this place, worried that it would draw too much attention after Elan. Though, considering what it did to the village, it shouldn't be too worried about being in danger. He didn't dwell on those thoughts for long. 

**** 

By the evening of the seventh day of his hunt, Heero felt mildly disappointed that the demon had yet to return. But then, he allowed himself some anticipation of having an actual hunt, and not just this stake-out business. Though he didn't expect the demon to return before dawn, Heero was still determined to wait until then as planned. 

As dusk settled in, Heero found himself dozing off. The small amount of sleep he'd allowed himself the past week was catching up to him. Though, if he had to, he could force it away and be fine. But on a subconscious level, the part of him that didn't believe the demon would be returning soothed his instincts and let him fall into a light sleep. 

If he had the ability to later, he would be mortified by such a simple, _arrogant_ mistake. _If_ he were able. 

The demon returned that night while Heero dozed. Its scent roused Heero from his rest before the creaking of the wooden door at the caves entrance did, stirring him into action. The demon hadn't noticed him, and Heero was drowsy enough not to be alarmed by that. He was up and kneeling in time to see the tail end of a braid enter the lair, before the quietness of the forest registered. No noise, not even from his horse, supposedly a few feet behind him. 

Sensing two demons looming behind him, he turned an instant before the blow connected with the side of his head, causing his sight to go blinding white. He couldn't move for the precious few seconds it took for his sight to clear. Dimly, he could hear his target coming in their direction. A sickly gray-green light washed across his view, his breath caught in his throat and everything faded. 

**** 

Freefall. That was his first sensation upon waking, that he was falling. It was so strong that his eyes flew open and he jerked his body about in an attempt to regain some control. He couldn't move, not as much as he would have liked to. 

As the fog in his mind cleared and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the intense feeling started to leave. But he wasn't in control of the situation. He knew he wasn't falling but he felt like he was about too, and that sensation made him uneasy and tense. 

Heero took a moment to compose himself and roll his eyes at his own foolishness before analyzing his situation. His arms were raised up and away from his head, with his wrists cuffed and chained to the stone wall in front of him. There was less then half a foot to the chain, but he had no slack. 

His legs were spread and pulled so far back that he was balanced on his toes. He could feel the metallic weight of the clamps on each ankle, chains attached from them to the ground. After trying to move his feet, to take his shared weight off his wrists and toes, he found that he not only had no slack, but two chains per foot. One in front and one behind, preventing him from shifting or moving. 

Like the chains, his entire body was taut, pulled and chained into a diagonal slant. He was _very_ aware of his complaining lower-back muscles. 

The sound of a heavy door opening behind him drew Heero's attention, preventing any thoughts beyond, _Captured…._

The open door brought with it air circulation, making him realize how stale the air had really been. It also made it clear that he was only wearing his tight, dark cloth leggings. 

Keeping perfectly still, aside from his slow, steady breathing, Heero took stock of his situation, ignoring the two demons standing behind him. Just inside the room, they had yet to move towards him. 

Chained at an angle to keep him off-balanced and to induce the feeling of free-fall to his muddled mind upon waking, Heero thought: _That's how they knew I was awake! They knew I wouldn't have given myself away otherwise,_ recalling how he'd jerked upon waking. 

He couldn't move, unless something bent in an unnatural angle. He had been stripped of his weapons and armor; he had no doubt that the leggings had been checked before he was allowed to keep them. 

He fought off a flush at that thought. Not of embarrassment, but of anger at himself for sleeping through it. Calming quickly, he continued his analysis. 

Except for the blow to his head, he was uninjured. Judging by its throb and his body's needs, he had only been out for about a day. 

He felt the demons move up beside him, one to each side at his waist. Though not the same, they carried the sent of his two attackers on them. 

He remained still, even as the one to his left started to speak. "You have caused us no small amount of trouble, youth. I do wonder," the other demon turned slightly, hovering both hands just above Heero's back, "how you intend to compensate us." 

Neither demon did anything, giving Heero a moment to respond. As he kept quiet, he could feel the one on his right building up for a spell. Unable to identify what type, he braced himself for anything. 

"Very well then. …I think," he paused, a cruel smirk slowly forming on his thin lips, "that for now, your wings will do, _Angel_," the one on the left spoke again with insidious glee. Heero had enough time for his eyes to widen in shock and horrified understanding before the spell was released. 

Ice shards. Thousands of ice shards, as thin as a needle, some as wide as a tiny dagger's length (two inches). All razor sharp; all bone chillingly cold, and were harder than a Lep's treasured diamond. Created by magic, they wouldn't melt. 

They covered the entirety of his back, barely a second of relief between each barrage. 

He could feel his back becoming slick with blood. It was slow to leave his insides, and was itself freezing. 

There was no warmth to the slowly leaving blood. But the shards inside him, and still hitting him, were colder. So cold they were starting to burn, especially as his bleeding increased. _Why won't the blood warm like the ice is?_

The attack suddenly stopped, and Heero released the breath he'd held, gasping for the air he'd deprived himself of. It had been the only way to keep from screaming. 

The ice still didn't melt; it wouldn't until its creator allowed it. This finished passing through his mind when he sensed the speaker turn more towards him, facing the caster. 

Too late did Heero realize the speaker had built up his own energy, centered and surrounding his hands. Both were fully inside his back, near his shoulder blades, before his body could scream in response. As they moved around, searching a different plain inside his back, the screaming grew in length and volume. He felt the hands tightly grip what they searched for, and the scream cut off. He couldn't breath. His body wanted to jerk, to escape the demon's grasp, but it couldn't; he couldn't move _anything._

As the demon drew out his hands, grip still firm, pained tears escaped from Heero's eyes. With his face hidden, the demons didn't see; with his entire being focused elsewhere, Heero didn't notice. 

The demon's grip wasn't released until the angel's wings were completely revealed. Limp and bloody from the way they were exposed, they fell inelegantly onto Heero's back and the ground. The sudden pressure shoved the ice shards further into his back, forcing air back into his lungs. 

Once more breathing, Heero hung from his bindings like his wings…limply. 

In a calm, sure voice that seemed natural for him, the speaker once more spoke. "Very lovely. A message from our master: 'We shall see you again Angel. Please, do survive your time here. Others are likely to visit you before then, and a corpse can hardly pay its departed soul's debt.'" 

Heero felt the other's warm breath on his ear as the demon spoke. Still limp, he whimpered as he felt a different hand brush over both of his wings. This was the first time his wings had been forced out of him against his will; he hadn't believed that was possible. On any occasion his wings were sensitive, had nerve endings like any appendage. Right then, they were sore, tender, and radiating pain; hot, burning pain. He had a brief wish he could wrap them around his body, maybe spread the warmth. 

He hadn't realized the demons had moved until he heard the door open. Before the door completely closed, he felt an intense burning inside his numb back. The ice was melting. The sudden temperature change forced a groan from his bruised lips. As the room once more fell into darkness, Heero focused on the fact that he had _not_ made his lip bleed. 

**** 

The demon had been correct. Other demons did enter his small room. But none seemed to have the first two's…restraint. Only one had seemed to be truly mad, had even been dragged out by his fellows. That one had pushed Heero over the edge. Consciousness was nothing but a blur of pain and anguish; he could focus on nothing else. 

Others before that one had beaten him, some tormenting. Most were inventive in their ideas, like heightened nerve sensitivity. But that one, the one that was forced out, remained at the top for originality. 

The demon was filled with a silent rage that felt like it had been building up for years, but kept tightly in check. Though it seemed odd for a demon to do, Heero wasn't really in the mood or position to question him on it…not that he wanted to. All that mattered was the fact that, regardless of the reasons, he was the new puppet for that rage to play with. 

He'd been chained up for almost two days since he first woke up. Two long, agonizing days that seemed to drag on with no repose. They wouldn't let him down for any reason; the chains added flavor to the beatings. 

This demon was different, he liked to torture his victims on an even playing ground 

Heero was released from the bindings and left to crumble on the floor, with the demon's immense form hovering over him. Its sharp teeth bared in a snarl that twisted its features into something more hideous Heero gazed up, half aware into the beady gray eyes that burned with the promise of unimaginable pain. He held back a flinch when he saw the demon impale its tongue on one of its fangs before sucking on it; he was not as successful in holding back the flicker of disgust in his own eyes. 

The demon firmly gripped Heero's right wing and forced him up onto his knees. Heero winced in pain, a small hiss slipping past clenched teeth. "Does it hurt, little angel?" Heero didn't even grace him with a look, let alone an answer. 

Angered, the demon circled behind the angel and pulled down suddenly, ripping the wing from its joint and tearing muscle. This time, Heero screamed. 

Somewhat satisfied, it left the angel curled on the ground and crossed the room to an alcove with things Heero couldn't see. The demon lifted a shard of glass, its jagged end promising pain. 

When it returned, Heero's eyes focused on the broken glass and quickly stood to his feet. He wearily backed off until his back bumped into the wall, sending a new wave of pain and dizziness through his body. 

_Please, no…._ He thought, his mind strained with fatigue, but he would _not_ beg. Whether it was pride or sheer stubborn will, he wasn't sure. 

"Don't make me laugh, _child._ You can't get away." The glass cut deep into his flesh, zigzagging this way and that over his chest and arms. A few perilous slices along his neck and face before he was quickly flipped over. The glass came down his back without warning, then up along his feathered wings and down again, taking a few feathers with it. His wings soon lay limply on the floor, broken and crusted with blood. Patches quickly formed on his left wing, and a few smaller ones on the right. 

He could no long move either wing after the shaving; the right one was still disjointing too. The demon grew bored with this game after a while and returned to the alcove. Heero took the opportunity to regain his breath and to wondering what would happen next. 

Heero didn't even see the next blow coming. It struck with force enough to send him rolling along the ground, braking his right wing near the end; this drew another scream from him. A stream of red light repeatedly hit him in the chest until his skin was bruised and blood streamed from the corners of his mouth. Heero's eyes rolled back in his head as he gagged for air, his body convulsing. 

Two other demons stepped in at this point to drag his tormentor from the room. They left Heero's quivering body to recover on its own. 

A silence settled over the room, filling Heero's ears and seeping into him. And darkness came. Not the cruel, oppressing darkness he'd been trapped in endlessly since his capture, but a warm, gentle darkness that cradled him and beckoned a deep sleep that would take him beyond the pain. He yielded to it and knew no more. 

The two demons returned once their "companion" was taken care of, to replace Heero's chains. The beatings and such continued even after this, but Heero was never really aware of them. Brief flashes at best. 

He was unconscious when three demons unchained him, and stayed that way during his relocation. 

**** 

His sight consisted of blurry lights and distorted shapes, and his head was fuzzy, making it impossible to focus his thoughts. His body lax, faintly aware of sitting with his back leaning against something solid. A too-warm hand on his brow, brushing his hair out of his face (he could feel nothing else), followed shortly by a calm, tempting voice. 

"…Who do you hunt, Angel? Whom is it you've come here seeking?" 

Though he couldn't organize his thoughts, the obvious response was quick to show itself. Answering took no effort, "…Shi no Kami…." His own voice seemed far off, and he vaguely wondered at how the other's seemed so near, so clear. 

"You seek the demon that resides near Elan, this Shi no Kami?" the hand was still too warm, however soothing enough that he didn't wish it to leave. 

Again, the answer was obvious, "…Yes, the braided demon…." Though not entirely sure why he phrased it that way, he felt the hand's owner was pleased with the response, and didn't think further on it. 

…Not that he could have. 

He felt disappointed when the hand withdrew, taking with it the soothing effect it had. Trying to reach out to it, if not in body then with his mind, he was relieved to learn the presence had gone only a couple of feet from him. His control, like his thoughts, soon slipped away, leaving him lax and hardly aware, neither worried nor frightened by it. 

The same voice, still clear if a bit further away, rang out, "You see for yourselves that it is me he seeks. As such, I claim him for my own, as is my right." 

More voices, overwhelming, livid impressions--it was all too overwhelming for Heero's mind, and what little consciousness he had slipped away. 

**** 

Nightmares, living dreams, re-lived memories, whatever one wished to peg them, they plagued Heero for longer than he could recall. All recent, each longer, clearer then the last. Flashes of half remembered beatings, frozen at clearly recalled magic induced anguish…. It was to the point that he could recollect nothing else. 

**** 

Cracked ribs with a few broken, one punctured and collapsed lung (the main cause for the coughed up blood), enhanced nerve sensitivity (not just the pain receptors, all of them). Right wing broken in two places, the left with shave streaks, and cuts on both. Cracked kneecaps, clean cut muscle in his right thigh and left calf, and his right ankle twisted. 

Cuts covered his face, though only one was deep; the scar started at the end of his right eye, not too thick, and ended just above the cheek-bone, going at a slight angle. Deep incisions on his back, like he'd laid on shards of glass, though most didn't scar. Every other fingernail was missing from both hands and feet. 

First and second degree burns from the neck down, blisters popped with sadistic glee. Still living skin, slowly and painfully peeled away by unrelenting, harsh hands. Burning heat, accompanied by frigid cold; one after the other and at the same time, dancing across his hyper-sensitive nerves. And the smell of burning flesh refused to leave. 

He re-lived it all, over and again. It was a constant loop with no end in sight. His only lucid thought on the rare occasion when it was possible, was why the continuation, why nothing new, nothing worse? And why couldn't…wouldn't he die? 

**** 

**Entrapment/Extermination Request:**   
Request to one Ryu, for the entrapment and/or extermination of the creature dubbed Shi no Kami. This demon has been preying on the citizens of Elan…. 

Wu Fei recognized the request as the same that had been sent to Heero. He hadn't started to worry about him until the third week had passed, believing that he had decided to deliver the demon in person. This, however, confirmed for him that something had gone wrong. He had felt such in his meditations in this past week, but had stubbornly ignored it. 

He just prayed to the goddess that it hadn't cost his love his life. 

Showing none of his worry or concern, he accepted and saw the messenger on his way. But not before learning that he was indeed the second called upon, and that the requester did intend to give him the month before sending any more requests. 

Quickly gathering his supplies and loading them on his horse, he rode in the direction of Elan. Trying desperately for the calm he'd need to locate his love's essence. He would have taken to the sky in his dragon form, but he didn't wish to tip the demon off. He knew he had to be cautious. 

**** 

It was faint, but Wu Fei had finally locked onto Heero's essence. It wasn't too far from the remains of Elan, and would take him another day and a half. Being this close, he had to be especially cautious and on guard. He could sense what he assumed to be the demon along with Heero. It hadn't left his side since Wu Fei had found him. 

Something felt off about this, but Wu Fei couldn't spare it the concentration to figure out what. Keeping half a mind on Shi no Kami and Heero, and the other half on his surroundings, wary of more demons, Wu Fei kept a steady pace. 

Deciding not to break for rest until the full day was gone, he pushed his horse as far as it could go. Still praying to the goddess for Heero's life. 

**** 

He knew why he couldn't die. The soothing hand, the calming voice--their owner wouldn't let him. His presence was always right there beside him, drawing him out of the loop before it got worse, keeping it from starting for as long as he could. Small interruptions, minor distractions, and then it would start all over again. 

The lucid moments soon grew in frequency, and he realized re-lived agony was just that, re-lived. Once he was aware of his body, he knew he was healing, the anguish was fading. The loop wasn't continuing in the real world, only in his mind. But, in lucid moments, he could never focus on the reassuring figure. And all he could sense from him was…jumbled. It was too much for him to figure out; all he knew was that he didn't like it…he wanted to help…. 

Duo could sense the angel's wish to help; he found it amusing. Whenever Angel (as Duo had taken to calling him) would reach out to him during his occasional clear-headedness, Duo would shake his head and move away from Angel's side. He needed to rest, not send his recovered energy outside himself. 

Brushing the angel's bangs from his face, Duo stood and left the bedside. He went through the same routine he'd followed this past week, hauling the empty pail outside in nothing but a loose pair of cloth pants. 

His days were simple lately. Sleeping from just past dusk to mid-morning to recover his own energy, Duo would eat something before attending to his "guest." He'd rouse Angel enough to have him drink some water, before spending the rest of the morning and afternoon healing what he could. He'd then take his evening meal before having the angel drink some more water; this time though, he'd have it laced lightly with broth. If he had the energy, he'd walk around his small area; however, he usually spent this time sleeping. 

Angel's fever had yet to break, and he'd just coaxed the last of the water into him. So, following the small path to the river, Duo stretched his senses about him, ever wary. 

Reaching the river's bank, he paused, sensing something. Worried that it was the angel, he tried to focus on it. It was a feeling, an impression on the wind, something he couldn't grasp and teasingly danced before him. A simple brush…a change was coming. But before he could learn of what kind, it was once more out of reach. 

Shaking his head as it flitted away, Duo's thoughts turned towards Angel once more. The fever had been a constant thing since the "claiming"; he couldn't figure out how long the angel had had it before then. It had been steadily receding under Duo's watchful eye. 

But just past dawn this morning, the fever had gotten worse. He'd been up ever since, trying to keep the angel cool. 

_So much for taking care of him. …Still, it's better than what would be if--_ he cut his thoughts off there, refusing to let himself think on what might have happened to the angel, had Shi no Kami not made his claim. Others had wanted the angel for their own, but Shi no Kami had stood up and placed his own claim. As he was the intended hunt, Shi no Kami's claim was paramount. 

And he won, but at such a price…. _No! I refuse to think like that. It's not the angel's fault, he only came because of Elan. And I won't let him be punished for seeking justice…._ Letting his thoughts trail off, he entered the small home, full bucket in tow. 

**** 

No other beings were in the area. In fact, the wildlife only fled upon his arrival. They had no problem with the demon's apparent lair. Odd in and of itself, if it was such a killer. But, as worried and riled as he was, Wu Fei didn't give this proper thought. 

No, all that was on his mind was getting in there, killing the demon, and taking his lover home. Four yards from the entrance, Wu Fei dismounted and secured the horse. Weapon drawn (a katana made from his first dragon tooth), he silently continued towards the demon's lair. He froze when he saw a human carrying a large bucket of water wonder inside. 

Eyes narrowed, he inhaled the human's scent, and was momentarily stunned. Not a human, not a demon, half of each…. He was faced with a half demon; a half demon held Heero. He couldn't understand how that had happened, and though it dissipated some of the fog in his mind, the implied insult kept anything revealed at bay. 

Reaching the entrance from the side, Wu Fei heaved the wooden door open and charged Shi no Kami, drawing blood before the half demon fully turned to face him. 

There was a crash as the bucket of water was knocked from the table, the water from it causing the half demon to lose his footing and land hard on the floor. He quickly changed to his demon form, and Wu Fei felt his breath catch as he actually saw the human, then demon form. 

Large, velvet black wings, three or four inches of additional height, violet pools darkened to ebony, and his build became more obvious, though he stayed slender. Narrowed eyes, mouth opened in part grimace, part snarl, fangs became obvious. Not as prominent as a pureblood demon, but definitely there. 

Dark ruby blood was coming from his left side, just below his ribs. Shi no Kami took up a…protective stance in front of Heero? Momentarily confused, Wu Fei gave the half demon an opening. He was barely able to bring his sword up in time. Blade facing the half demon, Wu Fei fought to keep it from being ripped away when his opponent grabbed it instead of his throat. 

Blood flowed from the wounds in the half demon's hands, making the blade slick. Wu Fei rounded on the half demon, taking advantage of his weakened grip and slid the blade from his opponent's hands. He managed to nick the other's wing before he was out of reach. 

They were at a stale mate, Heero in the bed off to the side, but still between the two, and so they resorted to magic. Both building up for a destructive spell, each also reached out and placed a protection barrier around Heero. However, as both were cast at the same time, they collided around Heero, dragging a scream from his unused throat. 

Both fighters stared in horror, first at Heero, then at each other, before realization lit in the half demon's eyes. Flicking his eyes once more in Heero's direction, he inclined his head to Wu Fei, before quickly departing. He was gone before Wu Fei thought to go after him. 

It took Wu Fei a moment to realize what had happened, and even then, he wasn't sure he understood. Going quickly to Heero's side, he saw the scars and damage, both physical and other, that the healing magic couldn't completely repair. Belatedly, he wondered if the half demon had been caring for Heero…. 

Reaching out, he wrapped Heero in his essence, using it to sooth him. Whether it was that, or the earlier bout of fresh pain, Heero regained consciousness and awareness. His eyes reflected his surprise upon seeing Wu Fei. He turned his head, taking in the place, as if he were looking for somebody. 

Seeing the destruction in the small home, he turned questioning eyes to Wu Fei. He tried to answer the best he could. "He…I think he recognized my scent…from you, after he realized I had come for you…. He left, but is still nearby; probably waiting for us to leave him in peace. 

"Why did he heal you, if he went to so much trouble to be rid of you…." he trailed off, half-expecting Heero to shake his head. He wasn't disappointed. 

Throat hoarse from no use but for screaming, "H-he pro-tected me…got me out of there. Made a bunch of…beings angry because of it too. …Drove away the nightmares…a calm essence…confusing though…." 

Frowning, Wu Fei reached out his senses. He could feel the half demon, near the river. No other non-human auras were in the area, but that was likely to change. Especially once word got out that Shi no Kami let the part angel go. No doubt, being a halfling, he wasn't too popular among his demonic brothers. He didn't know what had happened with Elan, but Wu Fei doubted very much the half demon had caused it. 

Knowing his honor demanded nothing less, he wrapped Heero in the bed's blanket and picked him up, carefully maneuvering around the exposed wings, and set a steady pace for the river. Keeping his presence calm but alert, he hoped the half demon wouldn't run. He intended to thank him for caring for Heero, and to offer a home and protection with himself and Heero back at their cabin. 

He followed his sense towards the demon, through a short distance of the forest. It was the same way he had seen the half demon coming from earlier, with the water. Heero had passed out again; he'd thought about leaving him in the bed, but wouldn't risk leaving him alone again. 

He felt when the half demon sensed him. He didn't run, but he did go on guard. By the flash of surprise coming from him, he had expected Wu Fei to take Heero and leave. Wu Fei frowned, wondering just how exhausted the halfling was, that he'd leave his emotions so exposed. 

Exiting the wooded area, he set Heero down, leaning him against one of the trees facing the clearing. He could see the half demon sitting beside the river, eyeing him warily. The halfling had his left side to Wu Fei, his left wing wrapped around himself. The right one, _The one I nicked,_ was hovering above the river. From the looks of it, he had been cleaning it. 

With his empty hands in plain view, Wu Fei slowly approached the braided youth. _Youth…I wonder how old he is?_ Shi no Kami didn't take his eyes off of the hunter, nor did he move to attack or defend either. Wu Fei stopped with about two feet between them; only then did Shi no Kami flick his eyes in Heero's direction. 

Shi no Kami, after deciding Heero was no worse, looked back and tried to catch Wu Fei's eyes. However, the hunter was looking elsewhere. Wu Fei's attention was focused on the wing above the river. The bleeding was slow, still dripping into the river. But the nick_…More like a damn rip! The tear's at least a foot long!_ he thought, horrified. 

Following his gaze, Shi no Kami let his own gaze linger on his injured wing. Looking back at the man before him, he quietly spoke up, "They look like leather, don't they?" He slowly shook his head, "They're really more like silk; one small tear is all it needs to come undone." 

Something flashed in Wu Fei's eyes; Shi no Kami caught it, "Yes, very painful." He tilted his head, eyes locked with Wu Fei's. "Why are you still here? He should be resting in a bed." 

Wu Fei was startled, and it showed on his face. He blinked a few times before he could respond. "I wished to thank you for helping him. I'm sure doing so was not…the easiest." 

The demon nodded once, not breaking eye contact, "Indeed. My cousin wished to claim the angel. I would warn you, he had plans for him; he may decide to come after him later." Reading the question in his eyes, Shi no Kami continued. "It was in his eyes. He tried to hide it, but he _is_ my cousin, and I could see it." 

Wu Fei nodded, thinking. "I also wished to offer you a place in our home as thanks, and also for protection. I _know_ you know how to defend yourself," he continued, raising a hand to stave off any protest. "But you've put yourself in this position because of us, and neither of us will be able to…let it be." 

Shi no Kami let his eyes drift out over the river, staring as his thoughts deepened. A clear image of blue colored eyes, darkened with anger, flashed in his mind. _Yes, he will be coming after me, I'm sure. But not yet; not with the claiming still fresh in the council's mind. He'd be their first suspect; and half demon or not, I'm still my mother's son._

"He won't come himself, but through others," he warned, glancing back at the ebony-eyed man. "He may decide to ignore Angel if he's no longer with me." 

Turning to look at Heero, "Then he would set out to hunt your cousin down. Neither of us take well to threats." 

"And you don't take no for an answer either." 

Wu Fei smirked, turning back to face the kneeling halfling…and freezing with his mouth open. Stunned, he took in the human kneeling before him. Long chestnut hair in a thirty-six inch braid, glowing gold in the sunlight, bright violet eyes sparkling with more than the sunlight. He had one knee on the ground, the other raised up with an arm resting on it. The other hand was a half-fist, knuckles down on the ground; he was posed like he was ready to stand. 

Smiling slowly, Duo gently stood up, trying to not pull on his back muscles. Wu Fei seemed to come back to himself upon seeing the braided youth wince. "Do you need assistance?" 

Duo shook his head tiredly, "Who'd carry Angel then? I'll be fine; I'll wrap it once we get back to my place. Angel's stuff is still there anyways." 

Wu Fei nodded, picking Heero back up and following behind the other. He had brought his braid around his shoulder so it wouldn't irritate his back. Along the right side of his back, there was a shallow incision, slowly bleeding. When he shifted, bringing the injured wing in, the wound transferred to a more tangible surface. 

He laid Heero back down on the bed before forcing the braided youth to sit down and let him wrap his back and hands. Before he started though, he healed the wounds enough to stop the bleeding, the youth's protests falling on deaf ears. 

"I'll bring my horse here. You will ride while holding Heero so he doesn't fall off," he was out the door before Duo could say anything. Grumbling to himself, Duo changed into a pair of light tanned-leather pants and vest, over a shirt spun from Fairy wing fibers. Most thought fairy wings were flimsy, but they were stronger then dragon's hide. It had been a gift from his mother before he left. 

He had Angel's armor and weapons in a satchel by the time Wu Fei returned. The horse had no problem with him climbing on, and with Wu Fei's help, they had Heero up with him within the hour. 

As they were starting down the path to the river, Duo spoke up, "So what should I call you? You've opened your home to me, yet we know not each other's names." 

Wu Fei raised an eyebrow, "Chang Wu Fei. You prefer something other than Shi no Kami?" 

"Duo Maxwell, please. So, does Angel here have a name, or does he go by Angel." 

Wu Fei just smirked and continued to lead the horse. _I think I'll let Heero give his own name…plus I wouldn't mind seeing his reaction to his new nick-name._

Grinning, perhaps knowing where his companion's thoughts were, Duo tightened his grip on Angel. _New companions, new home, maybe even the "new" life I tried for before._ Not once did he look back. 

  
  
  
Owari 


End file.
